


Из России с любовью

by impala65



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Humor, J2 AU-FEST 2020, M/M, PWP-ish, Siberia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Об успехах советской фармакологической и пищевой промышленности.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 9





	Из России с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: Steasi  
> Бета: berezneva  
> Текст написан для J2 AU-FEST 2020

  
У Джареда была одна предосудительная слабость. Он чертовски любил сладкое. В его-то возрасте и с его-то образом жизни! Дженсен такого не понимал. Вот бокал красного сухого вина после ужина — это да. Это стильно, респектабельно, и к тому же не нарушает сложившиеся стереотипы. Но все эти фантики от конфет! Шуршащие пакетики от жевательного мармелада! Липкие следы от сахарной пудры на крышке гроба!

Ну да, гроба. Все порядочные вампиры должны спать в гробу, это освящённая веками традиция, и относиться к своему гробу так наплевательски… — нет, не понимал Дженсен этого.

Впрочем, пусть он категорически и не одобрял подобной неряшливости, но положение старшего обязывало быть снисходительным к недостаткам своего компаньона. С высоты Дженсеновых трехсот лет полуторастолетний Джаред казался иногда сущим младенцем. Впрочем, компаньоном юнец был удобным, интеллектуально достаточно развитым, а эстетически — приятным для глаз. Они неплохо смотрелись рядом, особенно одетые в спецодежду. В смокинги, то есть. Ещё Джаред прекрасно играл в шахматы, что позволило им скоротать немало долгих летних дней, вынужденно проводимых в подвале особняка в Ванкувере. Вы же не думаете, что вампиры спят столько же, сколько коты — то есть от кормёжки до кормёжки? Нет, такого количества сна и неживой организм не выдержит. А время как-то надо убивать. Тем более, что в нынешние вегетарианские времена нужды рисковать своей нежизнью при добыче пропитания уже не было. Развитие медицины позволяло беспрепятственно снабжать членов вампирской общины всем необходимым. Централизованный банк крови исправно поставлял как свежую (для гурманов), так и консервированную еду, оформляя это как донорство на гемологические исследования. 

Существование вампиров было теперь довольно безопасным. Для людей тоже, хотя это не слишком волновало Дженсена. Вот только их нежизнь стала чертовски скучна. Поэтому каждый из современных кровососов развлекался как мог. Джаред вот сладости любил, утверждая, что глюкоза повышает скорость обращения холодной вампирской крови в венах и артериях, и оттого организм ощущает себя более живым, не теряя при этом способностей к регенерации, левитации и прочим радостям вампирства. 

Дженсен сладкое не любил с юных, ещё довампирских лет. А вы что хотите, со стоматологией восемнадцатого века дело иметь — это вам не венозную сосать! Потому Дженсен предпочитал пополнять разнообразием человеческой винодельной отрасли свою пинотеку, любя преимущественно красные вина. В его коллекции были такие раритеты — люди-коллекционеры душу бы продали за такое! Но Дженсену их души были ни к чему, хватало крови, за которую донорам в пункте приёма выдавали для быстрейшего восстановления гемоглобина шоколад и мини-бутылочки недорогого вина Фолл-Крик — с купленного когда-то Дженсеном техасского винодельческого хозяйства. Ну и деньги, конечно. Вампирская община заботилась о своей кормовой базе. 

Но всё же жизнь была довольно бесцветна, практически все плотские удовольствия остались далеко в прошлом. Некоторое разнообразие вносили путешествия. Джаред с Дженсеном за пятьдесят лет своего компаньонства объездили почти весь мир. В этом году у них была запланирована поездка в СССР. Эта непредсказуемая страна никак не давала пополнить собою туристический список Дженсена и Джареда. То у них революция, то война. То КГБ. Неуютно, короче. Наконец этой весной Дженсен с Джаредом решились приобрести билеты на знаменитую Транссибирскую магистраль. Их поездка, кстати, началась в день рождения Дженсена, который они скромно отпраздновали в отдельном кабинете московского ресторана «Арагви» (какие сложные слова в этом русском языке, подумал Джаред). А затем, ближе к полуночи, они отправились на вокзал, грузиться в фирменный поезд, носящий гордое имя «Россия». Вагоны поезда имели приятную вампирскому глазу ярко-красную расцветку.

Так что сейчас Дженсен был расслаблен, благодушен, и не хотел портить настроение ни Джареду, ни себе, выясняя, отчего в его дорожном надувном гробу опять оказались колкие и липкие крошки от какого-то пирожного.

Да, надувном, а что? Вампиры, повторяю, — всегда спят в гробу, даже если тот приходится устанавливать на узком диванчике спального вагона русского поезда, несущегося сквозь вечно, даже весной, заснеженные просторы чудовищно протяжённых сибирских степей. Кстати, диванчики в СВ были действительно узкими, и гроб пришлось подпереть двумя чемоданами. Потому что нет зрелища более жалкого, чем вампир, внезапно упавший при торможении поезда на каком-то богом забытом разъезде на не слишком стерильный коврик купе. Особенно когда за окном — пусть и плотно зашторенным — ещё день. 

И особенно, когда при этом падении лохматая голова непредусмотрительного вампира со стуком врезается в откидной столик, на котором стоит вышеупомянутое сухое красное вино рядом с большой — очень-очень большой — корзиной со сладостями. Отчего производится много шума, на полу становится мокро, сладко и липко, и проводник назойливо стучится в дверь, интересуясь на английском с мрачным русским акцентом — не случилось ли чего у мистеров? И не нужна ли мистерам помощь? 

Так что вместо нормального дневного сна пришлось вставать, сдувать свой гроб, ровненько подпёртый чемоданами, сдувать гроб Джареда, косо накренившийся на диване, надевать тёмные очки… И прятать Джареда в микроскопическом купейном туалете, потому что у него, видимо, от потрясения, внезапно прорезались, порвав рубашку, недотрансформированные кожистые крылья. А затем звать проводника, чтобы тот убрал всё это безобразие. Проводник, притомившись стучать в их дверь, выслушивая «сейчас-сейчас!», уже ушел к себе, и звать его пришлось долго и громко. 

Вынеся коврик с останками сладких запасов Джареда, проводник протёр пол тряпкой и постелил новый половичок, стерильностью, впрочем, не отличавшийся от прежнего. Другой тряпкой он вытер забрызганные диванчики и стол — Дженсен ловко отпихнул подальше нагло высунувшийся краешек сдутого дорожного гроба с охранительными рунами, выдавленными на чёрном пластике. 

Потом Дженсен, подзуживаемый неслышимым для простых смертных инфразвуковым шёпотом Джареда из туалета, поинтересовался у проводника, нет ли у них здесь каких-либо конфет на замену погибшим запасам. Проводник смущённо улыбнулся и, рассыпавшись в извинениях, сообщил, что до Новосибирска загрузки сладкого пока не будет, а конфеты, загруженные в Москве, к сожалению, пассажиры уже разобрали: «Люди готовятся к Восьмому марту, конфеты в дефиците же, а у нас, хоть и с наценкой, но зато Бабаевской фабрики!» 

Джаред от огорчения застонал, перейдя с инфразвука на ультразвук, отчего у проводника видимым образом встала дыбом шевелюра под синей форменной фуражкой. Поёжившись, проводник сообщил, что в вагоне-ресторане совершенно определённо есть в наличии торты «Наполеон», но он — тут мужчина перешёл на конспиративный шёпот — их не рекомендует. 

— Они второй свежести, — сказал проводник и радостно подмигнул. Дженсен не понял его веселья по такому поводу, но на всякий случай покивал. Достав из бумажника не слишком помятый портрет Эндрю Джексона, он вежливо попросил проводника принести им побольше конфет, когда будет «загрузка» в Новосибирске. 

— Видите ли, у моего компаньона хронический гемодефицит и инсулинонезависимая гипогликемия, — грустно сказал он. — Ему сладости просто жизненно необходимы.

Проводник принял купюру двумя пальцами, а потом внезапно просиял.

— А знаете ли, уважаемый мистер, у нас есть детский гематоген! Держим коробочку для ребятишек, они это дело любят, — проводник ласково улыбнулся щедрому мистеру и спросил: — Принести? Свежий, в Москве перед отправкой получили. Он очень сладкий, есть и с витамином С.

Джаред за туалетной дверью отчетливо втянул слюнки, и Дженсен кивнул. 

— Принесите. И пару бокалов.

Разбившаяся бутылка красного сухого не истощила запасы Дженсена, он, в отличие от компаньона, все яйца в одну корзинку (ха-ха) не складывал, и в одном из чемоданов дожидалась своего часа бутылочка «Шато Мутон Ротшильд».

Через пять минут проводник принёс им коробку с жёлтенькими и красненькими батончиками наподобие шоколадных и два пустых стакана в винтажных алюминиевых подстаканниках, на которых были выштампованы паровоз и пятиконечная звёзда, покрытая алой эмалью. Понизу вилась многобуквенная кириллическая монограмма, такого же вида, что и штамп в уголке белой скатерти. Понять, что там написано, было невозможно, но выглядело это «МПС СССР» так каббаллистически, что даже вампира продирало дрожью. Дженсен выделил проводнику очередной портрет, — Александра Гамильтона на сей раз, — и они расстались, обоюдно довольные общением.

Выпустив из туалета истомившегося там Джареда, уже трансформировавшегося обратно в полноценного гуманоида, Дженсен втиснулся к умывальнику сам, снял очки и тщательно смыл с лица и рук солнцезащитный крем для горнолыжников. Отличная вещь, чрезвычайно полезная любому вампиру в путешествии!

Умывшись и поменяв сорочку на свежую, Дженсен выдвинулся обратно в купе. На столе уже был накрыт ужин — четыре пакета донорской крови из чемодана-холодильника. Видимо, у Джареда от всех этих беспокойств проснулся аппетит. И предусмотрительность тоже проснулась — Дженсен увидел, как компаньон упаковывает с дюжину батончиков неведомого русского лакомства в сумку с документами. Перспектива провести ночь без сладкого так напугала юнца, что тот решил сделать заначку.

Дженсен достал из чемодана свою, и разлил вино по стаканам. Придвинул подстаканник поближе к Джареду. После основного блюда лёгкая пряная кислинка прекрасно дополнит букет ощущений. Джаред, в свою очередь, придвинул к Дженсену пару сладких батончиков. Он считал, что букет ощущений не бывает полон без диабетически провоцирующего количества сахара. 

Они поужинали и развернули шуршащую фольгу на своих батончиках. Нос у Дженсена дёрнулся. Упоительный запах донёсся от вскрытой сладости — настолько манящий, что ноздри Дженсена раздулись, а в дёснах зачесались, непроизвольно выползая, клыки. Глаза Джареда полыхнули алым. Оба схватили лакомства и вгрызлись в них — и да, там чувствовалась кровь. Не человеческая, конечно, но нёсшая в себе некий благородный оттенок вкуса. В памяти Дженсена внезапно всплыла залитая солнцем Пласа-Майор, и он сам, молодой, стотридцатилетний, — чёрная шляпа с золотым позументом, а платок на лице насквозь пропитался пылью, вздымавшейся из-под тяжёлых копыт. На красном камзоле бычья кровь была незаметна и чувствовалась лишь своим густым и сладким запахом. А вот на белой рубашке Маноло, — когда юный бандерильеро прильнул своим телом к нему, поздравляя с очередной победой, — немедленно проступили алые отпечатки….

Дженсен сглотнул и осторожно покосился на Джареда. Тот смотрел на него пристально, мерно пережёвывая остатки батончика. На щеках компаньона цвели редкие для вампирского внешнего вида розы румянца. Дженсен смущённо кашлянул и внезапно почувствовал, как горят щёки у него самого. Он быстро проглотил остаток приторной сладости и вскрыл новую обёртку. Джаред, глядя в упор внезапно потемневшими глазами, повторил его движение.

После четвёртого по счету батончика Дженсен ощутил необычный, но отдалённо памятный гул в ушах. Медленная вампирья кровь, холодная, питаемая лишь магией, а не страстью, начала словно бы закипать. 

Слегка дрогнувшей рукой Дженсен разлил в стаканы остатки вина и поднял свой подстаканник, нервно вцепившись пальцами в ручку и глядя на компаньона исподлобья. Тот был необыкновенно хорош — румянец на щеках, слегка вьющиеся влажные волосы, порозовевшие губы. Когда Джаред поднёс свой подстаканник к губам и стал пить, чуть запрокинув голову, на длинной его шее мерно задвигался кадык. Рубиновая влага текла ему в рот, он крупно глотал, прикрыв веки. Дженсен вдруг отчётливо услышал свой пульс — его вялое сердце внезапно застучало так, словно ему не триста лет было, а только тридцать. Словно клыки Мастера никогда не вспарывали его и своё запястья, и мёртвая чужая кровь не лилась в глотку Дженсена. 

Он выпил прохладное вино, почти не почувствовав вкуса. А потом, неожиданно для самого себя, потянулся к Джареду, к его влажным от вина губам. Тот, глядя на Дженсена расширившимися глазами, тоже подался вперёд. Губы Джареда были сейчас тёплыми, изнутри даже горячими, и сладко-бархатистыми. Язык Джареда, проворно устремившийся в рот Дженсена, стал вылизывать изнутри его губы, нёбо, он мелькал по Дженсеновым зубам и снова рвался внутрь. Дженсен судорожно дёрнулся, вдруг ощутив некое давно забытое сладостное ощущение. 

Джаред, не разрывая поцелуя, быстро пересел на его диванчик, очутившись вплотную, — а потом развернулся и закинул свою длинную ногу Дженсену на бедро. Он плотно прижался к Дженсену, и у того внизу живота словно разорвалась бомба, начинённая искрящимся конфетти, — так он ощутил то самое, прочно забытое в его неживом существовании. 

Похоже, у Джареда ощущения были сходными, потому что он оторвался от губ Дженсена и гортанно застонал, потираясь твёрдым бугром, выпиравшим под его лёгкими дорожными брюками, о такое же твёрдое, напрягшееся у Дженсена. Раскрыв подёрнутые шалым безумием глаза, Джаред одной рукой стал лихорадочно шарить то по его, то по своей ширинке. Второй он по-прежнему обнимал затылок Дженсена, нежно перебирая пальцами в его коротких волосах. Дженсена даже чуть выгнуло от избытка ощущений. Он протянул руку вниз и расстегнул пуговицу на своих брюках, потом дёрнул молнию — и его напряженный член вырвался на волю. Тут Джаред наконец-то справился со своей застежкой. Его стояк был ещё более впечатляющим. 

Разорвав поцелуй, они чуть отпрянули друг от друга и, синхронно опустив лица, посмотрели вниз, на качающиеся друг напротив друга члены, смахивающие на парочку разъярённых кобр (странного бордового окраса) перед броском. И принялись поспешно стягивать с себя штаны. Дженсен смутно подозревал, что конкретно явилось причиной такого внезапного пробуждения их либидо, но объяснять было некогда, — кто знает, сколько времени продлится чудо, наполнившее живительной влагой их иссушенную плоть. Что там подумал Джаред, Дженсену было неизвестно, но действия юнца показывали неменьшую сообразительность. Втянув в себя воздух, Джаред резко развёл Дженсену бёдра. Потом вдруг рухнул на колени, прямо на пол, наклонился вперёд и наделся ртом на Дженсенов член. Сразу, без предварительных поглаживаний языком, без нежных возбуждающих поцелуев, — а чего там возбуждать, и так у Дженсена стояло как на параде, — он всосал так, что щёки ходуном заходили. Дженсена пробило сладкой судорогой, бёдра непроизвольно вскинулись, спина выгнулась, а в горле родился жалкий скулящий звук. Он справился с собой, гулко сглотнул и протянул руку, облапив затылок Джареда. 

— Полегче, — прохрипел он. — Я так долго не продержусь. 

Джаред ухмыльнулся, всё ещё держа его член в своих узких алых губах, растянутых набухшей плотью. От такого зрелища пальцы на ногах у Дженсена резко поджались, а в крестце словно молния сверкнула — и пробила по хребту прямо в мозг. Дженсен дёрнулся, перед глазами у него побелело, он попытался хрипнуть что-то предупредительное — но не успел. Содрогаясь, он излился прямо в Джаредову глотку. Как хорошо, что вампирам дышать не обязательно, иначе тот бы точно подавился. А так он просто сглотнул всё несколькими крупными глотками и отодвинулся, нарочито пошло облизывая налившиеся кровью губы с беловатыми потёками в уголках. Дженсен застонал и рухнул на диванчик, растекаясь по нему так, что чуть на пол не пролился. 

— Давай, я тебе… — слабо сказал он и протянул руку к паху Джареда. Тот ухмыльнулся и помотал лохматой головой. 

— Не надо, я уже, — он вытер измазанную ладонь о валявшуюся на полу скатерть с многобуквенной кабаллистикой в уголке. Дженсен вяло удивился, а потом ощутил быстро остывающее влажное тепло на своём животе. И брызги на лице. Он стер их пальцем и машинально слизнул — солоноватое и мускусное забило рот и ноздри давно забытым вкусом. 

Джаред подтянулся, привстав с пола, и навалился на Дженсена сверху, прижимая его к узкой лежанке. Тело Джареда было горячим, влажным, пахло оно мужским потом и терпким запахом спермы. Живым пахло. Джаред ткнулся носом в Дженсенов живот, потёрся, а потом вдруг с размаху провел своим длинным языком ему по груди наискосок, слева направо, задевая вставший торчком сосок. Спустился вниз, и снова провёл — уже справа налево. И прикусил второй сосок. 

Дженсен с диковатым изумлением почувствовал себя уже почти готовым ко второму раунду. Джаред подвинулся выше — и его член упруго надавил Дженсену на бедро. Тоже готов. 

Пытаясь вернуть себе хоть некоторую ясность рассудка и способность к логическим выводам, Дженсен толкнул ладонями Джареда в грудь, приподнимая его и слегка отодвигая от себя. Тот вопросительно задрал брови, глядя в лицо Дженсену прищуренными лисьими глазами. 

— Погоди, — хрипло сказал Дженсен и зашарил ладонью по столику. Глухо брякнула опрокинутая пустая бутылка. Наконец под пальцами зашуршало, он нащупал пару батончиков и потянул к себе. 

— На, — он сунул один из батончиков Джареду. У того распахнулись глаза. И вдруг сладкая поволока исчезла из них, Джаред схватил лакомство, зубами разорвал обёртку и фольгу и вгрызся в приторную сладость. Дженсен стал быстро жевать свою порцию, надеясь, что в предположении не ошибся, и эффект будет.

Эффект был. Через пару минут приутихшее было кипение крови стало разгораться вновь. Дженсена опять повело — от запахов, от тянущего напряжения всё твёрже встающего члена, от руки Джареда, которая легла на подрагивавшую плоть и нежно провела, чуть касаясь горячей кожицы, а потом… Потом Джаред сунул пару своих длинных, с остатками собственной спермы, пальцев себе в рот. И, пристально глядя огромными и тёмными от расширившихся зрачков глазами на Дженсена, облизал их показушно, то погружая глубоко, то вытягивая с хлюпающим звуком. А затем завёл руку себе за спину. И прогнулся, выпятив упругий поджарый зад. 

У Дженсена словно гонг в ушах ударил. Он застонал и резко перевернул Джареда, опрокидывая его под себя, — а потом, с трудом умещаясь на узком диванчике рядом с ним, откинулся назад, сел на пятки и зачарованно стал смотреть, как Джаред, бесстыдно подняв и разведя бёдра, растягивает себя. Сразу двумя пальцами, глубоко и сильно, крутя их там, разводя и поворачивая, и тихое непроизвольное подскуливание рвалось из его приоткрытого рта. Ступни Джареда от каждого движения подёргивались в воздухе, пальцы на них сгибались и разгибались. 

Дженсен сглотнул пересохшим горлом и жадно сказал:

— Дай. Дай, я сам, — и поднырнул под жилистые длинные Джаредовы голени, укладывая их себе на плечи. Джаред с чмоканьем вытянул свои пальцы, взял ими, горячими и липкими, Дженсена за ладонь и потащил ту себе в рот. Дженсен опять сглотнул. Во рту у Джареда было жарко и мокро. Он облизал длинным языком каждый Дженсенов палец и снова шало улыбнулся, отпуская руку.

Дженсен прикоснулся мокрым от Джаредовой слюны пальцем к уже мягкому, тёмно-розовому, чуть припухшему. 

— Давай три, — сипло сказал Джаред. 

Дженсен посмотрел на него вопрошающе.

— Ну давай же, — Джаред нетерпеливо поёрзал. — Не тяни. 

Дженсен тронул розовое, — и оно мягко подалось под прикосновением, а потом сомкнулось, упруго и тесно обхватив. Он прикрыл глаза и стал вводить пальцы, чуть с поворотом, нащупывая бугорок — ах, ну вот же он. Джаред крупно дёрнулся и всхлипнул: «Да-а-а!» 

Дженсен открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Плоть вминалась, облегая его входящие пальцы, а на выходе чуть выворачивалась, податливая, жаркая, сводящая с ума. Член у Дженсена стоял уже до боли. Джаред слабо ахал на каждом движении, особенно когда Дженсен разводил пальцы пошире или подгибал, цепляя при скольжении то самое место. Потом Джаред, не выдержав, проныл:

— Ну вставь мне уже, не могу больше!

Дженсен наклонился и, вынимая свои пальцы из нежно-податливого, глубоко поцеловал Джареда, почти всосав его язык. Распрямился и, придерживая свой член, подвёл осторожно головку туда, где в ожидании томилось, чуть пульсируя. Медленно толкнулся. И ещё раз. И ещё. 

Джареда выгибало, он хрипло дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, а нутро его тесно и жарко облегало Дженсена, — так тянуще-сладко, что подступило едва ли не мгновенно. Дженсен сдавил себя у основания и замер на секунду. Джаред открыл затуманенные глаза и посмотрел на него почти обиженно. В уголках глаз у него копились слёзы, и он даже сказать ничего не мог, — только постанывал. 

Дженсен отпустил себя и стал вбиваться — сильно и размашисто, выходя почти до конца и погружаясь так, что тяжёлая мошонка хлопала о бледную кожу Джаредовых ягодиц. Тот стонал на одной ноте, поддавая бёдрами вверх, внутри у него всё то сжималось, то разжималось, — и Дженсен почувствовал себя так, будто его сейчас разорвёт на клочья. Вот. Прямо. Сейчас! Это и был практически взрыв. Сознание разлетелось на куски, он выплеснулся горячей струей в Джареда, которого так выгнуло, что он почти встал на лопатки. А через миг Джаред хрипло взвыл, — и на живот Дженсену брызнуло таким же горячим. Они оба рухнули, распластываясь на диванчике, под Дженсеном было мягко, и мокро, и липко, грудь Джареда рвано вздымалась и опадала, ноги его ощутимо дрожали, упираясь Дженсену в бока, а самого Джареда всё еще дёргало, — раз, и другой, и третий, — и на Дженсена при этом выплёскивало тёплым. 

Через краткую вечность, когда клочья искрящегося белого тумана перед глазами растаяли, Дженсен подтянулся на подрагивающих руках, уложил подбородок Джареду на плечо и поцеловал того под ухом. Джаред шевельнулся и мазнул его заветрившимися шершавыми губами по виску. И они заснули.

Рано утром, часов в шесть, — за окном всё ещё стояла непроглядная сибирская ночь с редко мелькавшими жёлтыми фонарями на неведомых полустанках, — в дверь купе деликатно стукнул проводник. Негромко поинтересовался, будут ли мистеры брать свой заказ.

— Новосибирск через полчаса, — напомнил он. И отдёрнулся от внезапно приоткрывшейся двери. Давешний американец, — тот, что был в тёмных очках, — высунул в щель взлохмаченную, с красными щеками голову и спросил. 

— А гематоген в вашей «загрузке» есть? 

— Н-нет, — слегка ошарашенно ответил проводник. — А разве…

— А в Новосибирске гематоген в магазинах есть? — уточнила голова, и облизнула красные, искусанные, припухшие губы. 

— Есть, — сказал проводник, решив ничему не удивляться. — Только в аптеках. 

— Угу, — сказала голова, и дверь защёлкнулась. Впрочем, через пару секунд она снова откатилась, и голова, высунувшись опять, сообщила:

— Мы сойдём в Новосибирске. 

Проводник помог мистерам выгрузиться, получил в благодарность ещё одного Гамильтона, и фирменный поезд «Россия» отправился в дальнейший путь по Транссибирской магистрали уже без двух эксцентричных американцев. 

А те сняли люкс в гостинице с непроизносимым названием «Ob’», что стояла на берегу широкой реки, — и за следующую неделю в окрестных аптеках образовался дефицит гематогена.

[ ](https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2020/10/19/85d88153d5eaaf3c215372beeb717a68.jpg)

Когда Джаред и Дженсен улетали из аэропорта «Толмачёво» в Берлин, багаж их при досмотре показался таможеннику подозрительным. Да и кому бы не показались подозрительными четыре чемодана, наполненные батончиками «Гематогена». Но тот из американцев, что был чуть пониже, предъявил кучу медицинских справок, из которых явствовало, что тот американец, который повыше, страдает хроническим гемодефицитом и инсулинонезависимой гипогликемией и нуждается в постоянном употреблении специальных препаратов. В число которых обязательно входит не производящийся в США гематоген «Детский». Добило таможенника письмо из облздравотдела исполкома с разрешением на вывоз экспериментальной партии гематогена производства Новосибирского мясокомбината, обогащённого витаминами и костной мукой, и приложенный к нему двухтомник отчета СибНИИ стоматологии о результатах проведённых обследований зубной полости граждан Дж.Р.Эклза и Дж.Т.Падалеки. Таможенник плюнул и размашисто поставил выездной штамп в паспорта американцев.

Высокий и лохматый больной — совершенно не болезненного, кстати, вида, разве что худоват немного, — радостно ему улыбнулся на прощание и почти чисто произнёс: 

— Из России с любоффью, товарисч! — и постучал ладонью по распухшему от лекарства чемодану.

Таможенник дежурно улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
